Giotto Gesso
Giotto was once a captain of an unknown squad in the Gotei 13 before, now he is the Tercera (3rd) Escudo. Back then, he went into a mission, but soon learned that he was tricked, Aizen wielding a strange item, had turned him into a Hollow, soon it took over him. He spent almost a decade in Hueco Mundo, killing fellow Hollows, for it seems that he retained some of his senses. Soon, the Escudo leader invited him to join him, and turned him to a Fukkatsu. Appearance Giotto is a tall pale man, has dark hair which matches his dark eyes. He wears a black suit with black pants. He always looks serious and calm, he does not show weakness in battle. Character Outline Giotto was once a Captain in the Gotei 13, although the squad is not known, he was a serious man and very strict. Then in one mission, he needs to investigate a top secret facility, there an accident occurred, an object, possibly the object used to turn people into hollow, radiated, and turned all his people including him into hollows. He fought the transformation for at least an hour and sought to find his love, he succeeded in locating her, but it was too late, the hollow took over and turned him insane, he accidentally killed his fiancée, as he regained consciousness, he found himself as a monster and her love dead at his arms. Out of grief, he went to Hueco Mundo and there, he stayed for a long long time, till a man found him and offered him freedom, this is very strange, for he regained consciousness from time to time and remembers who he is, but there are times when he undergoes a rampage, becoming a real monster. He agreed to his offer, and he was turned to a Fukkatsu, he was asked to join the Escudo, he agreed under the offer of the man to bring his love back. Powers and Abilities Giotto is the 3rd strongest in the group, he can do most things that a shinigami and an arrancar does, aside of that he can control elements, his specialty is specifically is earth and wind. Elemental Control He could summon a hybrid elemental, of both Earth and Air, it is practically invincible in earth, for the earth heals it while the air protects it. Its only weakness is water, which can weaken it greatly, and could make it very vulnerable for physical attacks. Element Control He is one of the few Fukkatsu that can fully control two Elements, he could control earth, by creating quakes, controlling vines and controlling wood. He could also control wind, by creating tornadoes, twisters and the same kind. He, like Juan could control other elements, but on a small scale, like creating a small flame, and a tiny torrent of water. He could also combine his element control with is released power. Zanpakutō His Zanpakutō, in its sealed form, takes the form of a regular katana, with a violet color scheme. *'Desenmascarar': The name of his Zanpakuto is named Ciliegio (Italian for Cherry Blossom) it is released by triggering the command "sbocciare" (Blossom). : Desenmascarar Special Ability: In this state, his katana turns to two tonfas that he uses for close range battle. He could use the command once more in order to produce spiritual energy that are shaped like leaves, they are colored either violet or pink. He could use his element powers to improve his released power, for one, the spiritual energy shaped like leaves or petals can cut and defend him, but for only a short range, so using his wind powers, he could attack farther, and he could bind opponents by growing vines on them and attack them easily. His powers in this state has 2 stages, the initial and the secondary released (compared to as, Shikai and Bankai) Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Character